The treatment of neurological conditions and disorders is of great importance in medicine and there is a need for new drugs and treatments to prevent progression and reverse the impairments of these conditions and disorders. Neuroinflammation is recognized as a prominent feature in the pathology of many neurological conditions and diseases. Neuroinflammation is a process that results primarily from abnormally high or chronic activation of glia (microglia and astrocytes). This overactive state of glia results in increased levels of inflammatory and oxidative stress molecules, which can lead to neuron damage or death. Neuronal damage or death can also induce glial activation, facilitating the propagation of a localized, detrimental cycle of neuroinflammation (Griffin, W S T et al, Brain Pathol 8: 65-72, 1998). The inflammation cycle has been proposed as a potential therapeutic target in the development of new approaches to treat inflammatory disease. However, most anti-inflammatory therapeutics developed to date are palliative and provide minimal, short-lived, symptomatic relief with limited effects on inflammatory disease progression. Thus, there is a need for anti-inflammatory therapeutics that impact disease progression or prevention.